Solid Snikt The X-men Arc
by speedster101
Summary: Thanks to a Black hole incident Snake is tossed into the Marvel Universe with no way of contacting the others and not only that for it seems like when he was tossed into the universe him and a mutant by the name of Wolverine had been fused together now Snake most learn to control his new found powers and abilities.


**Solid Snikt X men Arc**

**Author's Note: This is something I thought of doing years back but never got the chance to do it for the story is based entirely off a mashup of Solid Snake from Metal Gear and Wolverine from X men on Deviantart and is pretty much going to be a series of sorts called Solid Snikt volunteers are welcome to help in any way they can with this so in the meantime enjoy ps since I'm more familiar with the Animated and Cinematic universes of X men then the comics you should know by now that I'm going to be basing the story off of one of these universes so again enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear or X Men for they belong to their original owners.**

**Summary: Thanks to a Black hole incident Snake is tossed into the Marvel Universe with no way of contacting the others and not only that for it seems like when he was tossed into the universe him and a mutant by the name of Wolverine had been fused together clearly making him unstoppable and unbeatable.**

**Foxhound HQ Otacon's Lab 2 months earlier**

"Otacon are you here?" Snake called out, 'no answer' Snake thought to himself, "yo Otacon" again no answer "where could he possibly be" he said to himself. Snake looked around lab wondering where did Otacon disappeared to as he was looking around something caught his attention.

Resting on Otacon's desk were two things a note and a strange orb thing, curious about this he approached the note first and read it.

_**Dear Snake sorry to run off without telling you or The General but something had come up apparently I had just gotten word that my wife had been kidnapped by an unknown source and they won't give her back unless I'll show up but don't worry I brought Meryl along with me just in case if it's a trap so in the meantime I'll see you later.**_

_**Thanks Otacon.**_

_**Ps don't mess with the orb on the desk for it houses another universe within it(impossible I know) and if it shatters then a black hole will appear and suck you into that universe with no way of returning so try to be careful when you're in my lab Snake.**_

Snake read over the note again and silently cursed at Otacon's stupidity then he looked at the orb 'houses another universe huh but what did he met by that if it shattered a black hole will appear and suck me into that universe' Snake thought as he examined it. Just as he thought that the orb dropped out of his his hand and started to fall to the ground.

Snake noticed it and try to catch it but he wasn't quick enough so he just let it fall once the orb touched the ground it shattered into a million pieces causing a black hole appear and started to suck everything up including Snake.

"Aaaaaaaaah" he screamed as the black hole sucked him up.

(Winchester New York)

On a highway not very far from Xavier's School for the gifted a short man with a somewhat stocky build, a wild hairstyle, and wearing a biker jacket, jeans, and biker boots was riding on a motorcycle. His name Logan/Wolverine/James Howlett Jr. And he was making his way to Charles's School to see him. Just then he heard a strange humming sound coming from the forest, quickly forgetting where he was going he turned into the forest to investigate the sound.

Once he was in the forest Logan sensed that the sound was coming from the North so he revved his motorcycle to go faster and headed for that direction. Upon arriving he saw that humming sound was coming from none other than a Black Hole but this wasn't the type of Black Hole you find in outer space, no it's more like the ones that will transport you to another universe for unknown reasons.

"I better tell Hank and Charles about this by the time I get to the School" Logan said then turned around and headed for his motorcycle.

But before he could get on it he felt the black hole lifting him off the ground which went unnoticed by him. And before he had time to react or unsheathe his claws he was sucked into the Black Hole taking his motorcycle with him then the black hole disappeared from the forest leaving it in shambles.

Hours later The Black Hole reappeared near Xavier's School for the gifted and spitted out a unconscious Snake who looked worse for wear along with Logan's Harley Davison motorcycle and vanished from sight. After the Black Hole vanished, Storm, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Scott, and Charles came rushing out of the school wondering what was causing the entire ruckus only to find Snake unconscious and Logan's motorcycle.

"Odd I could had sworn I heard a strange humming sound out here a few minutes ago oh well" Charles said then turned his attention to the unconscious Snake and Logan's motorcycle then said to the others.

"Oro take our unconscious friend here inside for I like to have a word with him when he wakes up Rogue take Logan's Motorcycle to the garage the rest of you head back to bed cause you got work to do tomorrow morning" Charles said while the others nodded and went to do what they were told.

Author's Note: That's chapter 1 of Solid SNIKT The X-men Saga I hope you enjoyed it next chapter Awakening and fused? See ya.


End file.
